Many businesses have dedicated communications systems that enable computers, servers, printers, facsimile machines and the like to communicate with each other, through a private network, and with remote locations via a telecommunications service provider. In, for example, commercial office buildings, the dedicated communications system may be hard wired using communications cables that contain conductive wire. In such hard wired systems, individual connector ports such as modular wall jacks are mounted in offices throughout the building. Communications cables are run through, for example, the walls and/or ceiling of the building to electrically connect each connector port to network equipment (e.g., network servers) that are located in, for example, a telecommunications closet or computer room. Communications cables from external telecommunication service providers may also terminate within the computer room or telecommunications closet.
Communications cables, such as twisted pair cables, typically are used to interconnect computers, peripherals and network equipment. Twisted pair cables typically include multiple (e.g., four) pairs of insulated conductors that are housed within a common cable sheath. Typically, each conductor comprises an insulated copper wire. The conductors may be formed of a larger single strand of copper or of a plurality of smaller copper strands that are twisted together. The conductors of each pair of conductors in a twisted pair cable are twisted together, typically with different “twist lengths”, which is defined as a distance wherein the wires of a twisted wire pair twist about each other one complete revolution. The pairs of conductors may also be twisted together within a cable so as to have a “core twist.”
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional twisted pair cable, designated generally by the numeral 10. Individual conductors 12 are comprised of conducting material 13 (e.g., copper, aluminum, or alloys thereof, etc.) surrounded by insulating material 14. Conductors 12 are twisted together to form twisted pairs 16. Pairs 16 are enclosed in an insulating jacket 17 to form multi-pair cable 10. Shown in a cross sectional view in FIG. 2, it is seen that many of the individual conductors lie adjacent to other conductors in different pairs.
Communications cables, such as the twisted pair cable 10 of FIGS. 1-2, are typically routed through the walls, ceilings and/or floors of buildings with other cables in close proximity. In fact, multiple cables are typically bundled together using cable ties to facilitate routing of the cables through the walls, ceilings and floors. The exterior surface of the jacket of conventional communications cables typically has a high coefficient of friction. As a result, conventional communications cables may not slide easily when in contact with other cables and objects. This is particularly true if cable ties are applied therearound to provide a tight bundle of cables. Thus, conventional communications cables can be difficult to position, particularly at equipment headends and cable trays where multiple cables are located together in close proximity to each other and where tight bends may exist.
Electrical wiring used in residential and commercial buildings is often pulled through walls and other structures. To reduce frictional resistance of walls and the like when pulling electrical wiring therethrough, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0139559 proposes spraying lubricating material onto the outer surface of electrical wiring. Unfortunately, spraying lubricant onto communications cables can hinder electrical connectors attached thereto. The lubricant may create ridges and other discontinuities that can keep connectors from fitting properly on a communications cable.